


Звезды

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: о любви Альбуса к Геллерту, знаниям и экспериментам.





	Звезды

Они прячутся в высокой некошеной траве от полуденного солнца. Геллерт лежит на спине, закинув руку и подложив ее под голову. Во рту — тонкая золотая соломинка, которую Геллерт то и дело зажимает между клыками, затем отпускает и перекатывает языком на другую сторону. Его глаза полуприкрыты, светлые ресницы бросают прозрачные тени на загоревшие скулы. 

Альбус думает, лежа на боку рядом с ним, что мог бы смотреть на это вечно. Геллерт выглядит сейчас как настоящая колдография из журналов для юных волшебниц, одна из тех, на которые время от времени поглядывал и сам Альбус. Даже не как — лучше, намного лучше. 

Альбус чувствует жар на своих щеках — то ли оттого, что обгорел на ярком летнем солнце, то ли оттого, что Геллерт сейчас лежит рядом с ним, а его пальцы касаются груди Альбуса в вырезе легкой летней рубашки. Или от того, чем они занимались здесь еще пять минут назад. 

— Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? — спрашивает он у Геллерта.

— Любуешься мной, конечно же. — Геллерт растягивает губы в усмешке, довольный собой, как и всегда. — Но лучше ты угадай, о чем думаю я.

— О том, как завладеть миром, конечно же, — смеется Альбус. 

Губы Геллерта расползаются еще шире, пока он наконец не начинает смеяться в голос. 

— Точнее, Альбус Дамблдор. 

Альбус роняет голову и мотает ею, чтобы закончить пялиться и подумать. Геллерт любит, когда Альбус угадывает его мысли даже без легилименции. О чем там они говорили до того, как Геллерт его отвлек? О распределении ролей между магглами и магами в их будущем мире?

— О том, что магглам можно будет доверить главенствующие роли в их странах на то время, пока мы не воспитаем волшебников, одинаково хорошо знакомых как с миром магии, так и с миром без магии?

Геллерт снова усмехается. 

— И снова ты прав. Но, к счастью, этот переходный период не будет длиться долго. Мы сами воспитаем тех, кто будет подходить. И еще при нашей жизни мы сможем насладиться результатами нашего дела. 

Альбус кивает, не прекращая следить за соломинкой, уже переломанной множество раз белыми зубами. Альбус помнит, насколько они острые, как будто Геллерт не обычный человек, а оборотень, который только скрывается под этой красивой личиной. Следы от его укусов не заживают долго. Хотя Альбус не знает, как долго обычно заживают укусы — раньше он всегда лечил их сразу с помощью магии.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у нас одни мысли на двоих. 

Альбусу хочется, чтобы у них на двоих было как можно больше всего. Геллерт наконец поворачивается к нему, и они почти сталкиваются носами.

— Еще не до конца. Но мы к этому придем, не сомневаюсь. 

Альбус улыбается, дотягивается до Геллерта кончиком носа. Посреди жаркого летнего дня в его голове просыпаются воспоминания о холодной зимней ночи, одной из многих, которые Альбус провел в Запретном лесу.

— Что угодно готов поставить на то, что на этот раз ты точно не угадаешь, о чем я думаю.

— Шутка, что ты опять думаешь обо мне, на этот раз будет неуместна?

— А это и не шутка. Но иногда мелькают и другие мысли. Изредка, знаешь ли, со мной такое бывает. — Пришедшая в голову мысль захватывает его настолько, что хочется поделиться ею немедленно, как можно скорее. 

— Обожаю, когда у тебя так загораются глаза, — мурлычет Геллерт. — Давай, излагай свою очередную гениальную идею.

***

На шестом курсе делать в самом Хогвартсе было уже нечего. Альбус успел изучить почти все книги в библиотеке, включая самые толстые и опасные тома Запретной секции. Успел просмотреть все артефакты, собранные в Выручай-комнате, и даже занес их в каталог на случай, если ему что-нибудь понадобится в будущем. Успел надоесть профессору зельеварения c вопросами по алхимии, пока тот не сдался и не велел писать кому угодно, хоть самому Николасу Фламелю, только не приставать больше к нему с темами, которые находятся вне его компетенции.

Альбус направил свой ум на более детальное исследование окрестностей. И первым пунктом в его плане стояло изучение Запретного леса. Вернее, это сначала он хотел просто изучать. Познакомиться поближе с существами, живущими в нем, Альбус не планировал, но не имел ничего против и новых знаний, и новых знакомств. 

Первыми были единороги. Они появились на поляне в тот момент, когда Альбус создавал Путеводную нить, чтобы выйти из Запретного леса к утру. Грациозные животные посмотрели на него большими и чистыми глазами и, не испугавшись, остались щипать ягоды брусники, схваченные первыми морозами. Конечно, Альбус прекрасно знал, что единорогов видят все, а не только девственники, и все это лишь глупые суеверия, но тем не менее первая его мысль была именно об этом. 

Наблюдая за единорогами, он постоял на поляне еще четверть часа, пока ткалась/плелась Нить. Еще он знал, что единороги выходят только к тем, кто чист сердцем. Проверить это наверняка было весьма сложно, однако все же этот миф казался более достоверным. Но Альбус никогда не считал себя ни добрым, ни чистым, предпочитая не задумываться над этим. 

Он ушел с поляны, не дожидаясь, пока ее покинут единороги, и углубился в темную мрачную чащу. Даже звезд не было видно, настолько густыми стали кроны старых деревьев над его головой. Сейчас ему не нужен был свет банального Люмоса: Альбус подготовился к ночному путешествию и специально для этого сварил зелье кошачьих глаз, не находящееся под официальным запретом, но и не применяемое обычно добропорядочными волшебниками. Да и добыть глаза черных кошек в качестве основного ингредиента было не так-то просто. 

Альбус шел медленно и осторожно, стараясь одновременно не привлекать внимания к себе и не спугнуть других существ. Он не испытывал страха, лишь слегка опасался: никто не мог сказать точно, какие существа живут в Запретном лесу Хогвартса. Вдруг есть вероятность встретить здесь дракона или мантикору? Он не хотел бы таких знакомств. По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

Но он встретил кентавра. Тот выступил из-за толстого ствола совершенно внезапно — Альбус готов был поклясться, что еще мгновение назад на том месте никого не было. Наполовину лошадь, наполовину человек, с копной длинных и непослушных светлых волос, в которых запутались мелкие обломанные веточки и обрывки сухих листьев. Тоже весьма молодой, судя по лицу. Альбус подумал, что это играет ему на руку. Все юные существа должны быть более любопытными. 

Альбус поднял правую ладонь в приветственном жесте и медленно подошел к кентавру, когда удостоверился, что тот заметил его. Он знал, что кентавры недолюбливают магов, но надеялся, что им удастся поговорить хотя бы немного. 

— Кто ты? — спросил кентавр и отступил на несколько шагов, прошуршав по стылой земле тяжелыми копытами.

— Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, — представился Альбус и почтительно склонил голову. — Я один из учеников Хогвартса. 

— Зачем ты пришел сюда, всего лишь один из учеников Хогвартса? — Кентавр презрительно фыркнул. — Люди глупы, и у нашего народа нет никакого желания возиться с глупцами, которые не видят ничего дальше собственного носа и предпочитают размахивать деревянными палками. 

— Почему не видят? — вежливо поинтересовался Альбус. 

— Вы не умеете говорить со звездами. И стадо настроено против. Мне пора уходить. 

— Пожалуйста, погоди еще немного! — Альбус протянул к нему руку, и кентавр встал на дыбы, замахав в воздухе передними копытами. Альбус даже со стороны мог оценить, какие они тяжелые и как несладко придется тем, кто вздумает поссориться с этими существами. 

— Ты должен быть благодарен уже за то, что я отпустил тебя. 

— А что, если я тоже хочу говорить со звездами?

Кентавр рассмеялся, но лес поглотил даже этот громкий звук. 

— Людям этого не дано. Они слишком глупы, несдержанны и честолюбивы. 

— Дай мне всего лишь один шанс. — Альбус склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. То, что кентавр до сих пор говорил с ним, вместо того чтобы умчаться в темноту, он счел хорошим знаком.

Кентавр действительно стоял на месте и смотрел на него светлыми, почти белыми глазами. 

— Ну что ж, всего лишь один из учеников Хогвартса, я дам тебе шанс. Считай, что ты понравился мне хотя бы тем, что не машешь палкой. 

— Благодарю тебя. — Альбус еще раз поклонился. — Я оправдаю твое доверие. Как мне называть тебя?

— Флоренц, — ответил кентавр.

Повернувшись, он неторопливо двинулся вглубь Запретного леса, и Альбус посчитал это приглашением следовать за ним. 

 

Следующие два месяца Альбус посвящал все ясные ночи Запретному лесу, звездам и чтению будущего по их расположению на небе. Астрология, которую преподавали в Хогвартсе, имела ровно столько же общего со знаниями кентавров, сколько зелье от простуды — с истинными алхимическими эликсирами. 

— Я надеюсь, ты умеешь хотя бы находить на небе планеты и отличать их от звезд? — насмешливо спросил Флоренц, когда они вышли на дальний берег озера, покрытый тонкой полупрозрачной коркой льда. 

— Конечно, — ответил Альбус, и изо рта вылетело белое облачко. 

Ночь была морозной, и это особенно ярко ощущалось здесь, на берегу, когда они вышли из леса. Плотно стоящие стволы спасали от холодного ветра, но они остались за спиной. Альбус чувствовал, что начинает замерзать, но не собирался даже доставать палочку, чтобы не раздражать нового знакомого, который все еще поглядывал на него с подозрением. А Альбус, в свою очередь, поглядывал с опаской на тяжелые копыта, а еще на обнаженный торс. Судя по всему, Флоренц чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно. 

— Садись на тот валун на берегу. Видишь, тот, высокий. Так наши глаза будут на одном уровне. 

Альбус кивнул и забрался на гладкий кусок черной скалы. Уселся, стараясь сохранить равновесие, чтобы не соскользнуть в самый неподходящий момент. По стуку копыт он понял, что Флоренц подошел к нему

— Ты видишь Марс?— спросил он. Альбус кивнул и указал пальцем на маленькую красную звездочку почти над самой головой. 

Флоренц поморщился:  
— В звезды не надо тыкать пальцами, Альбус Дамблдор. Почему-то тебе не пришло в голову тыкать пальцем в меня. 

Альбус почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Ему нужно быть намного умнее и осмотрительнее, чтобы не допускать больше таких промашек. Он кивнул. 

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Альбус, глядя не на Флоренца, а на звезду.

— Уже лучше. Теперь найди Юпитер и скажи, в каких они отношениях сегодня. Это будет проще всего для тебя. 

Конечно, Альбус мог найти Юпитер. Мог провести линию между двумя точками планет на темно-синем небе. Что делать дальше, он не знал. В Хогвартсе его учили составлять карты и строить графики движения, где были заданы все координаты, но даже тогда Альбус не мог понять, для чего все это нужно. Поэтому спустя пару минут он мотнул головой.

— Я не знаю ответа, — сказал он.

Флоренц грустно вздохнул: 

— Даже хуже, чем я думал. Жаль, очень жаль. А ведь я хотел дождаться утра и показать тебе, как изменится отношение, когда взойдет еще и Венера. 

— Я слышал, что положение звезд может влиять на заклинания и приготовление зелий, — сказал Альбус — и остался недоволен тем, что его голос прозвучал неуверенно. 

Флоренц снова тяжело вздохнул.

***

Геллерт протягивает руку и касается губ Альбуса пальцем, призывая к молчанию.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты таскался туда всю зиму ночами исключительно для того, чтобы смотреть на звезды, — усмехается он, и пока Альбус возмущенно открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ, продолжает как ни в чем не бывало, сменив тему: — У нас недалеко от школы тоже жили кентавры, но они никогда не разговаривали с людьми. Я думал, что они дикие. 

— Со мной тоже никто, кроме Флоренца, не говорил. Но я видел их табун, когда они пробегали мимо, их было около двадцати. И я не знаю, как обстоят дела у диких кентавров Восточной Европы, но наши вынуждены так или иначе контактировать с людьми. Маленькая территория, ты же понимаешь.

— А на остальной — магглы, — задумчиво тянет Геллерт, и Альбус видит, как туманятся и темнеют от сдерживаемой злости его глаза. — Иногда мне кажется, что я их ненавижу. Но это все же не так.

— Они просто неразумны, как дети, — улыбается Альбус и добавляет, вспоминая Ариану: — И могут быть такими же жестокими. Но, кажется, мы отвлеклись. 

— Да-а, — тянет Геллерт и откидывает голову назад, демонстрируя Альбусу тонкую кожу на шее и бегущие под ней голубые вены. — Ты заморозил меня своими рассказами. Мне даже кажется теперь, что сейчас и над нами пойдет снег. Рассказывай, что еще интересного ты нашел в астрологии и пророчествах, кроме красавчика-кентавра?

— Геллерт!

— Молчу. — Геллерт тянется к его губам за легким поцелуем. — И внимательно слушаю.

Альбус глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, собирается с мыслями. Его предложение не из тех, которые можно озвучить так просто. Это опасно. Это безрассудно. Это романтично до глупости. И все же… 

— Если не вдаваться в наши занятия подробнее, а мне не хотелось бы лезть в эту муть сейчас, то я скажу коротко — знания кентавров настолько близки им, насколько непривычны для нас. Да и Флоренц был не самым терпеливым учителем. Я понял кое-что из того, что он объяснял, и теперь даже могу составить астрологическое предсказание для широкого толкования, но это не самое главное. 

Гораздо интереснее Альбусу теперь казался один из памятных разговоров с кентавром.

***

Они встретились у озера в очередной раз после рождественских каникул, но теперь Флоренц привел его на противоположный берег, чтобы с него Альбус мог лучше видеть другую часть неба. Там не было такой удобной скалы, и всю ночь приходилось наблюдать стоя. К этому времени Альбус уже научился заколдовывать одежду заранее таким образом, чтобы она держала тепло несколько часов.

Флоренц действительно был плохим учителем — ему очень быстро надоело пытаться донести до Альбуса свои знания, поэтому он просто читал ему карту звездного неба, а затем они занимались толкованием. Если Альбус знал отношения между звездами и планетами, то трактовать их становилось проще. И еще они менялись, постоянно, давая им все новые и новые темы для разговоров. 

В ту ночь они беседовали о том, что разные планеты могут по-разному влиять на происходящее. 

— Скоро наступит новый век, — говорил Флоренц. — Ты видишь, что Марс становится все ярче? Он обещает войны и кровь. 

— Я помню, ты говорил в прошлый раз, что влияние Марса усиливается и ослабевает постоянно, и пики происходят каждые полвека. 

— Примерно. Это никогда не бывают ровные полвека, потому что влияние Марса может усиливаться Юпитером, а может гаситься Нептуном. Но он все равно возьмет свое. Но посмотри. Ты видишь Арктур?

Альбус кивнул. Сегодня Арктур действительно выглядел не так, как обычно. Или Альбус просто привык наблюдать за звездами и стал замечать эти мельчайшие изменения в положении и яркости, которые раньше казались ему лишь выдумками Флоренца. 

— Скоро и Арктур войдет в полную силу. Каждый ребенок знает эту звезду, но не все подозревают о ее непрямых способностях, когда ее лучи будут отражаться от Психеи в Главном поясе. Она помогает влюбленным найти друг друга и больше не расставаться. Очень редкое положение. Под лучами Арктура и влиянием Психеи судьбы двух людей могут стать связанными так крепко, что никому не под силу будет разорвать эту связь. Она может закончиться сама, но и это зависит от звезд, не от людей. Это всего лишь старинная легенда, но я всегда любил старинные легенды. 

— Как и я, — отозвался Альбус, прищурившись и глядя сквозь ресницы, как свет звезды распадается на десятки тоненьких лучиков.

***

— Альбус, очнись, этот кентавр просто клеился к тебе! — смеется Геллерт, вновь откинувшись на траву. В лицо ему теперь светит солнце, и он тоже щурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Серьезно, ты готов поверить в эти сказки про влюбленных и звезды, которые тебе наплел кентавр, ночью, в лесу у озера? Все, я прошу тебя, не рассказывай мне больше ничего, иначе я умру от ревности. Или от смеха.

Альбус краснеет и тоже улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, я никогда об этом не думал раньше. 

— Ты знаешь, это даже хорошо. Иначе боюсь представить, к чему бы это привело вкупе с твоей страстью к экспериментам. 

Геллерт тянется к нему, и Альбус с готовностью подается вперед, перекатывается по земле и наконец ложится на Геллерта сверху. Волосы падают ему на лицо, и Геллерт отбрасывает их в стороны, создавая шатер, который скрывает их от мира вокруг. 

— Но даже если это неправда, нам это не сможет повредить, — громко и быстро шепчет Альбус, пока он еще может говорить, потому что губы Геллерта близко, очень близко от его губ, и он чувствует горячее дыхание на своем лице, а еще солнце, бьющее горячими лучами по затылку и спине. — К тому же мы сможем совместить один ритуал с другим, который поможет слить мою магию с твоей, и это сделает сильнее каждого из нас... мне давно хотелось попробовать, и я думал, ты не будешь против… 

— Хорошо, хорошо, ты и мертвого уговоришь, если будешь уговаривать так. — Геллерт наконец соглашается, наконец целует Альбуса, но быстро отпускает. Ему тоже нужно договорить, и он любит эксперименты не меньше, чем Альбус: — Когда? Что нужно для ритуала? Что-то подготовить, ингредиенты, предметы?

— Все просто, — говорит Альбус и качает головой. — Потом расскажу.

Все просто, кроме того, что ритуал не сработает, если между двумя сердцами нет искренней любви. Он помнил, что Флоренц говорил и об этом тоже. Когда Геллерт целует его, забирается ладонями под рубашку и царапает спину, к Альбусу приходит уверенность, что все получится именно так, как должно.


End file.
